Miami Drama
by inuluv922
Summary: Discontinued until futher notice Kagome just graduated high school and thought she'd have a nice vacation with her best friends. She thought wrong!
1. Prologue

I'm back, with yet another fanfic. I told you guys I was in a hurry to post my fics so…

Well, in this one, Inuyasha is a bit OOC, mainly because he has two personalities. He's calm, cool, collected and nice when he is a half- demon. But when you make him mad he turns into a full demon and is the exact opposite. Alrighty, let me get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Rei and Daisuke, those two characters belong to my friend Silver Danger Blade.

Claimer: I do own Yuki, Sho, and Mamuro.

Miami Drama

Prologue

"Woo! Summer vacation at last!" Kagome sighed as she walked out of school with her two friends: Yuki Minamoto and Rei Tayade.

"So Kagome, got any plans for the summer?" Yuki asked as she bounced around. (Spaz as always) Kagome shrugged.

"Nope." Was all she said. Rei smiled. "Daiskue said he and Sho were taking us on a four day cruise to the Caribbean Islands. It surprised me because you wouldn't exactly portray Dai and Sho as 'romantic types' "

Kagome sighed enviously. "What about Mamuro?" she asked. "Dunno, I think he's going with his girlfriend to visit her family." Yuki said, then she squealed.

"I can't wait to spend some quality time with Sho!"

Rei gave her a sly smile. "What _kind_ of time?" she asked.

Yuki blushed a deep red. Kagome laughed for the first time that day.

"You guys are so perverted, it's unbelievable." She giggled. Rei and Yuki giggled with her.

"I'm going to miss you two." Kagome said softly. Yuki smiled, "We'll miss you too!" she said. "Now to figure out what I have in store for this summer…" Kagome muttered.

-later at home-

"I'm going where!" Kagome exclaimed. Her mom continued to smile as she washed the dishes.

"You're going to stay with Miroku in Miami for 3 months." She repeated. Kagome groaned. "But mom! He's like…old! He has older guys friends who would probably look at me and think I was an easy screw!" Kagome complained.

"Oh, quit complaining, you'll be just fine." 'That's what you think' Kagome thought. "Now get to packing. Your flight's in the morning!" Kagome's mom said cheerfully.

Kagome slowly made her way to her room. 'This is going to be a long summer.' She thought.

-next morning on the plane-

(It's in first person)

Ok, so here I am on a plane headed to Miami. I can't say that I'm too excited, because I'm not. I mean, I haven't seen Miroku since I was 12, and now I'm 18!

Oh yeah, earlier, I was overreacting when I said that Miroku was old, he's only 21. But still, his friends are in their twenties and they would look at me as some easy fuck or some 'kid' ya know?

But anyways, we'll see how this story turns out, now won't we?

The end of Prologue

Tell me what you think, the first chapter should be out tomorrow or the next day, ok? Please review, it would mean a lot.

Inuluv922


	2. Welcome to Miami

Alright, I'm back with the update! I told you all it wouldn't take long… Just to be clear on some things, some of these characters might be OOC so don't be offended ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Rei and Daisuke, those two characters belong to my friend Silver Danger Blade.

Claimer: I do own Yuki, Sho, and Mamuro.

Miami Drama

Chapter 1: Welcome to Miami

Kagome arrived at the Miami Airport 2 hours later. She sighed as she made her way out of the terminal.

'Now where's Miroku?' she thought as she scanned the area. She then spotted him with his back turned to her.

'His hair is the same style as ever' she thought walking up to him.

She covered his eyes and said, "Guess who?" Miroku smiled. "Oh! Is it Sango? Or maybe Koharu, then again it could be Sar-"

Kagome took her hands form his eyes and shoved him. "I'm your cousin, not your damnbooty call." She said angrily.

Miroku laughed and turned around. "Just kidding! You know I love to pick with you!" he said hugging her.

"Wow, you've grown up a lot!" he said looking over Kagome.

She had on a pink shirt that showed off her flat stomach and butterfly bellybutton ring. Her skin was tan and she had on a blue jean pleated mini skirt with pink and blue jean high heeled sandals. Her long black hair flowed down her almost at her waist.

"Well, yeah, it's been what, 6 years since we've seen each other? Your hair's getting long!" she exclaimed.

Miroku ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I let it grow out." He said as Kagome touched his ponytail that now reached his back. (whistle Miroku lovers, whistle)

"Let's go get your luggage so we can get going. I want to introduce you to my best friends." Miroku said. They walked over to where you get your luggage, got Kagome's stuff and walked out into the parking lot where Miroku had a red Hummer waiting for them.

Kagome's eyes got wide. "What are you, rich?" she asked. "Uh…yeah, you know my dad owns a huge business" Miroku said. He put Kagome's things in the trunk.

They got in. as they pulled out of the parking lot, Kagome asked, "So who are you seeing?" Miroku smiled. "No one at the moment but this one chick Koharu has the hots for me but I got my eye on someone else."

"Her name?" "Sango Taijiya. She's like a queen with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Oh, did I mention she was a black belt and that she has this incredibly huge ass-"

"Up, up! That's WAY TOO MUCH INFO MIROKU, EWWWWW!" Kagome said. Miroku laughed.

"Sorry." "She sounds nice though" Kagome said.

"She is. And I might as well tell you about my other friends. There's Inuyasha, my best friend, Kouga, the play boy, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, and Rin, Sesshomaru's girlfriend." Miroku said all in one breath.

Kagome smiled. "They all sound nice; I can't wait to meet them!" Miroku then took a right turn.

"You won't have to wait long." He said as he parked in front of a mall. He got out of the truck.

"C'mon Kagome." He said. Kagome slowly got out of the truck, drawing the attention of some of the males in the area. She heard some whistling and blushed.

She noticed Miroku still waiting on her and ran up to him. "There are a lot of guys around here." She said.

"I know." Was all Kagome said. They walked in the mall until they reached the food court where 5 people were seated at the first table.

Miroku immediately walked over to them. "Sorry it took me so long, I had to pick up my cousin from the airport." Miroku said.

He motioned for Kagome to come over to them. "You guys, I want you to meet Kagome." He said. Kagome spotted who Sango was immediately.

"Don't tell me, you're the Sango Taijiya I heard so much about," Kagome said brightly.

"Nice to know I've been talked about. Nice to meet you Kagome" Sango smiled shaking Kagome's hand.

"Alright, so which one of you is Kouga?" Kagome asked. "That would be me." Kagome's eyes landed on the so called 'playboy'

He had long black hair in a high ponytail w/ a khaki head band and pretty blue-green eyes, and a sexy voice. (that's so true) Kagome smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Yeah, and visa versa. Now maybe if I could get your number, we could meet more often." Kouga said wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome laughed as she peeled his arm off her.

"Just met you, slow your role." She said giving him a sarcastic smile. "Ouch." Said a guy with long silver/white hair and amber eyes. (we all know who that is)

Kagome looked over at him and almost fainted. 'I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life' she thought. From his hair to his sexy body and down he was absolutely perfect. He wore a red muscle tank under a black button-up shirt and baggy black jeans. (Am I drooling? Yes, I am.)

"My name's Inuyasha Takahashi." He smiled.

'Ok, I usually don't believe in love at first sight but in his case, bump the rules!' she thought. She snapped out of her trance and said, "Nice to meet you." Shyly.

She then turned to a girl with long black hair and a guy that looked like Inuyasha.

"And you two must be Sesshomaru and Rin." She said.

Rin smiled. "Right you are. NICE TO MEET YOU!" she shrieked. Sesshomaru covered his ears.

"Rin, do you have to yell!" he said. Rin stopped.

"Sorry Sessy." She said. Kagome started laughing.

"You guys are funny." She giggled. Miroku hit Inuyasha on the back. "They are aren't they." He said.

-1st person-

Ok, so maybe my summer won't be as bad as I thought it would be, especially with a hottie like Inuyasha around. I just hope I won't have any trouble with Koga because he's been giving me the eye.

That's it! It was nice and long huh? Please review!

Inuluv922


	3. Hottie's got a girlfriend but

Guess who's back with another chappie! Yay, me! Sorry for the LLLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG wait, I got lazy with this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters or Daisuke and Rei

Claimer: I do own Yuki, Mamuro, and Sho

Miami Drama

Chapter 2: Hottie's got a girlfriend but the girlfriend is a (insert insult here)

_Dear Yuki and Rei,_

_How are you two? How's your whole '4 day cruise' going? Heh, heh, Well, my mom sent me away to live with my cousin in Miami for 3 months. It isn't all that bad considering he's 21 and he's got these super-hot friends...his best friend is this hot body that has the prettiest eyes known to man. You guys have got to come down here when your cruise is over! I miss you guys tons. Tell Dai and Sho I said hi! _

_Your best friend, _

_Kagome_

Kagome smiled as she finished her letter. 'It's only been 2 days and I already miss them.' she thought. She heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called. The door opened and in came Sango wearing a pink and black tube top shirt and black low riding jeans.

"Hey, hey, thought I'd give you a tour of the city!" she said excitedly. Kagome looked down at her outfit: a tight red and white half-shirt w/ long sleeves and some tight white jeans.

"Alright." Kagome smiled. She grabbed her 'baby girl' purse and combed her hair. "Ready." she said following Sango out to her blue Mustang GT.

They climbed in and drove off. After 10 minutes of riding in silence, Kagome asked, "So how long have you known Miroku?"

Sango smiled softly. "Since I was about 14. We met in the 8th grade. He was **such** a pervert, still is, but he was also the best friend a girl could ask for. He and Inuyasha always looked after me. They are like brothers to me but..." Sango trailed off.

Kagome looked at her. "But what?" "If I tell you this, you have to promise not to say anything." "...Ok..."

"Alright, I have this little crush on him. I don't know why, but I do." she said softly. Kagome smiled brightly.

'And he likes you too, but I won't say anything just yet.' she thought. "Speaking of crushes, I saw how you were blushing when Inuyasha was talking to you yesterday..." Sango said slyly. Kagome blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome denied. Sango laughed. "Yeah, and Miroku doesn't dream about women every night." she said.

Kagome laughed. "Can argue with that. But it's not a crush, it's an attraction. Can I help it if he's got a hot body?"

Sango laughed again. Then her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Sango, it's Miroku. Where are you?" "I'm giving Kagome a tour of Miami, why?" "We need you to ride over to the store and get a pack of beers and sodas and come over to Kouga's house."

Sango's eyes flared angrily. "What! Didn't you hear me? I said I was giving Kagome a tour of Miami, besides, you can do it yourself!" She snapped. "Aww, c'mon Sango, everyone's here!" Miroku whined. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. We'll be over in a bit." she sighed hanging up the phone. "It's ok, Sango, we can tour later." Kagome said.

"I know, but he wants us to meet him over at Kouga's" "I don't mind, it might be fun." Kagome replied.

Sango shrugged and made a turn toward the corner store.

-later at Kouga's-

Sango and Kagome entered the house to hear loud cheering coming from the basement. "They must be watching the game" Sango said. They walked downstairs to see Kouga and Miroku standing up cheering, Sesshomaru sitting on the carpeted floor between Rin's legs (she was on the couch), and Inuyasha sitting on the love seat with his arm around some girl that looked like...Kagome!

'What! He has a girlfriend! Shit! Shit! Shit! ' Kagome thought.

"Finally, you guys are here!" Rin said getting up. she walked over to them looking angry.

"I'm like so close to fighting Kikyo. She keeps giving me these stank looks." she said angrily. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind her, she won't step up." she said. She motioned for them to follow them up the stairs were they sat in the kitchen.

"So what's new with you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. Rin smiled. "Nothin, really. Same ol', Same ol'" She answered.

Sango got up and went through Kouga's cabinets. "This man has nothin to eat?" she said out loud. Rin shook her head.

"All he eats is take-out," she said. "Ladies," they heard a deep voice go. Kouga walked into the kitchen and sat next to Kagome.

"Hey there," he said in a husky voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and got up. "I'll be downstairs you guys," she said leaving.

Kouga looked at Sango and Rin confused. "What's up with her?" he asked. Rin shrugged.

"Maybe you should stop coming on so _STRONG_!" she answered following Kagome.

-downstairs-

"Inuyasha, baby, I have to go home so I can get ready for this trip to California." Kikyo told Inuyasha kissing his lips (cringe) and getting up. "Alright, I'll just catch a ride with Miro," he said. Kikyo smiled (ugh) and said, "But let me use the bathroom first,"

She then walked into the bathroom. (don't ask how, but in Kouga's basement he has these stall-like bathrooms so more than one person can go in there)

Sango, who just walked down the stairs, grabbed Miroku's hand and began to drag him over to the corner. "What's the big idea, Sango? I know you want me, but dang!" he said.

"Ha ha Miroku. It's about Kouga. You need to watch him around Kagome. You know how he is with girls, and he likes Kagome," she whispered.

Miroku frowned. "Uh-oh. Alright. I'll handle it." he said.

-in the bathroom-

Kikyo stood by the mirror looking at herself. Kagome then came out of the stall and walked over to the sink. She noticed Kikyo and smiled. "Oh hi, um, what's your name?" she asked nicely.

Kikyo sent her an icy glare. "Don't act all nice with me, I heard you and that ugly witch Sango talking about me. And for the record, DON'T mess with my man." she spat stalking out of the room.

Kagome stood there in utter shock. 'No...she...didn't' she thought angrily. She washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom to see Miroku and Sango talking, and Sesshomaru and Rin with Kouga and Inuyasha.

She sighed and sat in between Kouga and Inuyasha, seeing as she didn't want to sit on the floor. Inuyasha noticed and smiled.

"Hey Kagome," he said. Kagome returned the smile. "Oh hi Inuyasha, how are you?" she asked. As they talked, Kouga watched jealously.

He unnoticeably scooted closer to Kagome. He put his arm around her shoulders. So Kagome, how do you like Miami so far?" he asked smirking.

Kagome smiled nervously. "Uh, it's cool. Nice views, nice people, very annoying and flirtatious guys..." she said scooting away from him and taking his arms off her.

Kouga only scooted closer. "Aww, come on Kagome. Don't be so prude." he said. Kagome glared at him .

"_PRUDE_! I'm not being prude, you're being a jackass!" she shot back.

Kouga didn't take in to the anger in her voice. "You're sexy when you're mad." he said. Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Yo, Kouga, lay off. Jeez, you can't take a hint can you?" Inuyasha cut in. Kouga growled. "Stay out of this dog crap," he said.

"Kouga, lay off my cousin." Miroku said darkly. Kouga glared at Miroku but didn't say anything. Kagome sat ever more ticked off. 'How dare he call me prude!' she thought.

'But still, that hot bodied Inuyasha defended me. Jeez, he's so sexy, why does he go out with a witch anyways? And what was she wearing! I mean only a slut wears a low cut v-shaped playboy bunny shirt and a short behind skirt. And can you say sunlight? Is it me, or did she look like she hasn't seen the sun a day in her life?' Kagome chuckled.

"Hey Kagome, you wanna go to the mall?" Rin asked. Kagome lit up.

"Yeah! That'll be great!" she exclaimed. Rin got up and got her keys. "Let's go then, you coming Sango?" "Heck yeah!" Sango jumped up.

"Kagome, do you even have money?" Miroku asked. "Pfft! Of course! Really, who goes to the mall broke?" Kagome asked. (I do!)

"Alright, I was going to give you some but-" Miroku was cut off by Kagome appearing in his face. "But a few hundred more won't hurt." she said winking at him.

Kagome's POV

Alright, so I finally had a decent convo with that hottie Inuyasha. I also met his whore of a girlfriend, but as we ventured to the mall, I can't help but wonder what kind of drama awaits us there?

End of chapter

Thank you guys for being patient! Please R&R, and Happy Independence Day!


End file.
